


Space Wizard

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin flees the War and heads to America with no qualifications to offer the Muggle world. He grew up thinking magic was impossible so why think he cannot reach the stars? His journey to space and then home is long, hard and worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> A hih challenge to write about a time a wizard found themselves in Space.

Leaving Hogwarts had been hard and Britain harder still but it had to be done. Sure his family had money but essentially Justin left with nothing. He always knew he would likely return to the Muggle world but that would be later when he would be prepared and have advice. Not to mention magically altered qualifications that would help him find work. Fitting in was hard. He went to a Muggle night school to get their qualifications and then went on to college. Astronomy had been his favourite subject at Hogwarts. He grew up thinking magic was impossible so why think it impossible to become an Astronaut? It took years and after the war ended back home he thought about giving up and heading back but he didn't. Hufflepuffs are not afraid of toil and he stuck in and defied people who said he couldn't, even ended up on the front of the New York Times. Then he went to space and worked on the International Space Station. Only then did he return to Britain and the Wizarding world. His triumph made the Prophet and people sat up and took notice. Attitudes to Muggles improved. Wizards had no home in Space after all. The government decided to try for closer relations with the Wizarding world and gave more funding to Astronomy departments to think about not just studying the stars but going there for themselves. For Justin, it was like coming full circle.


End file.
